Even Angels will Cry
by xbabyyxbattx
Summary: I'm terrible at writing these. HieixOC; rated M for language and possibly future things.
1. U and Ur Hand

Alrighty; So let's start I don't own YYH. And I personally have never watched the full series ._. Everything I learned was from reading fanfics xP and doing research. So probably from reading that you think it's going to suck, maybe. I will admit I feel a few of the chapters are quite crappy, but others I feel extremely content with. Also the chapter titles are song titles along with the quotes on each page are song quotes. Why? I was bored. If for some reason they do mingle well with the story, that was complete coincidence. XD

* * *

Name; Kyoko Mai Nakashima  
Nicknames; Kyo, Ko.  
Age; 238 yrs old, looks 16  
Height | Weight; 4'10 | 97lbs.  
Species; half fox demon, ¼ bird demon, ¼ fire demon  
Looks; long silver hair with silver fox ears and tail with black tips. Light blue eyes. When angry, eyes change blood red. Hair turns to match a flames spectrum. Ears and tail turn into actual flames.  
Personality; chaotic, troublesome, quiet, sometimes flirty.  
Special abilities; controls fire, create bird wings to fly, hightened senses, fangs, claws.  
Weapons; fans, razor blades, ring blade.  
Past; Kyoko's mother was half bird demon, half fox demon. Her father was half fox demon, half fire demon. They were already shunned for being mixed. Having a daughter with three different demon species meant they were to be killed along with the child. They put Kyoko onto a human family's door step begging them to take care of her. The family knew baby Kyoko was a demon and were willing to accept her. When Kyoko could walk, the father paid attention to learn her abilities and did his best to teach her, so she could master her abilities. At the age of sixteen, Kyoko stopped aging in every way possible. A few demons who killed her biological parents found her location and killed her new family in hopes of getting her. She ran away and started training to fight and had been living in hiding for a couple hundred years.

* * *

_"Teach me passion for I fear it's gone  
Show me love, hold me lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
I'm sorry  
Time will tell- (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you__And you...I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..."  
-Dead Boy's Poem by Nightwish_

Watching the blue hair spazz run to every store admiring today's fashion was getting annoying by the third hour. I loved her to death, she's been in my life for quite some time now, but her energetic personality was very much pushing it on some days. She was in her usual attire, making people gawk at us. Like her blue hair wasn't something to gawk about already. Although my unnatural hair color was another sight for people.

"Botan, I've about had it for today." I said looking at the same store for probably the one hundredth time today. I crossed my arms and stopped, leaning to one side.

Botan frowned. "I'm sorry Koko, I had made plans for a group of guys to meet up with us and I guess they blew me off." She apologized. For as long as I could remember, she insisted on calling me Koko, even against every protest I had made.

I glared at her, playing with my collar's ring for the chain that went with it. "So, you wanted to play match maker?" I asked her coldly.

She shook her head quickly. "No, nothing like that. I just thought you'd like them. They're your type of people." She pointed out.

I raised an eye brow. My type of people? What the hell was she getting at?

Seeing my confusing suspicion she sighed and turned to me. "They're demons. Well two and a half of them are. And one of them is a fox demon and the other is half fire demon, half ice demon." She explained.

I rolled my eyes and fixed my fedora. I officially had enough of Botan for one day. She huffed her cheeks. "Kyoko Mai, keep your temper." She reminded and walked away.

Apparently Botan had enough of me today too. I headed to the smoothie shop and ordered a small strawberry banana smoothie. Now that I was alone, the stares from others wasn't as bothersome. I knew I stood out just as Botan did. Wearing black ripped up skinny jeans with black heels and a nice white shirt and small nice black vest over it, along with my favorite fedora with spikes, studs and safety pins al l over it, didn't exactly blend in the crowd. But it was definitely better than having my ears showing to everyone.

"Excuse me." Someone said. I looked up from under my hat. The boy was tall with long red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He was wearing a school uniform.

"Yo, what you want?" I asked. I didn't like being interrupted when I was drinking my smoothies, but since the boy was cute, I only played bitch.

Another boy walked over, interrupting my plans. I quickly glared at him. "Kurama, this is more my style." The other said. He had gelled back black hair, wearing a different school uniform. The boy who was apparently called Kurama nodded and moved back a bit.

"You, we're looking for a chick with bright blue hair and a pink kimono. She stands out." Gelled boy said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I have a name doll face. And if she stood out, then how come you can't find her?" I asked with a smirk. They were talking about Botan.

Gelled boy glared at me. "Have you seen her or not?" He asked, officially annoyed with me. I loved pissing off short tempered people, they were the most fun.

"Temper, temper." I sang with an amused smile, "Yeah, Botan walked that way like 10 minutes ago." I said pointing in the direction I last saw her.

The group looked at me. Was it strange I knew Botan? After questioning myself, I pieced it together. "OH DAMN!" I shouted, "Alright. You are the guys she wanted me to meet."

Gelled boy blinked at me. "Well, you don't exactly strike as being a friend of Botan's, but you got a damn good attitude!" He exclaimed wrapping his arm around my shoulder, dragging me away from my spot. He was making me abandon my smoothie.

"Damn, you are pretty friggin' short!" He shouted in realization, looking down at me.

I grabbed his arm tightly, putting him in an arm lock. "I don't walk with strangers. Even friends of friends. And never comment on my height." I said, skipping back to get my smoothie. I ran back to the group sipping it cheerfully. "Also, never make me abandon my smoothie." I said coldly, taking a sip cheerfully.

An extremely tall guy with orangish hair and a goofy face laughed. "What's with you and smoothies?" He asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded.

"I like smoothies." I said cheerfully. Then more seriously, I shrugged "Naw, if I get too pissed off my added features will turn into flames, so I need to keep myself cold, to keep it from happening." I explained.

"Added features?" Gelled boy asked.

I glared at him. "Another day doll face."

"OH! Koko, you found them!" Botan exclaimed. She would pop out of no where and join us.

Gelled boy blinked. "Koko? Like Hot Cocoa?" He asked.

I sighed annoyed. "Let's clear this up. I'm Kyoko Mai Nakashima. Botan enjoys refering to me as Koko." I explained.

"Ah, nice to meet ya Kyo." Gelled boy said, "I'm Yusuke." Was everyone going to give me annoying nicknames now?

"That's Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei." Yusuke introduced.

I looked at Botan. "So I've decided, you suck at match maker. Mister Hiei hasn't spoken once. Yusuke is annoying and fun to piss off." I couldn't help but smile at that, "Kuwabara is a hideous man, and Kurama is too much of a miss priss."

Botan sighed and smiled. "I knew you'd find problems with them all. And I wasn't playing match maker, I wanted you to meet them so you would know people here." She explained.

I shrugged it off and parted from the group to head over to the escalators. I was not fond of any of them and I wasn't going to be forced to hang out with them.

I reached the entrance of the mall and walked aimlessly til I reached a more quiet part of town filled with houses. I sort of wished I had my skateboard for a way of getting around rather than just walking. Realizing I was walking in my own neighborhood, I frowned and opened the door to my small lonely house. I took off my hat and tossed it on the kitchen table and sat in a chair that didn't have paper work all over it.

I growled when there was a knock at the door disturbing my peaceful silence. I tossed on my hat quickly and answered the door. My eyes widened and I slammed the door as quickly as possible, or tried. The man at the door was a lot stronger than me.

"Kyoko, come on. Quit trying to fight. You should know it's pointless by now." He said.

"NO!" I screamed as loudly as I could, hoping since the door was opened a neighbor would help or get help.

I jumped back a few feet and grabbed a knife I kept hidden beside my couch. My claws always did good, but sometimes a knife was better. I stood in defense as he walked over to me.  
He laughed and stood, watching me. "Kyoko, be a good little girl. Do as your told for the rest of the month, and who knows, maybe I _will_ let you free." He laughed once more walking out. When he slammed the door shut, I fell to my knees, dropping my knife. I fought back any tears that were begging to escape. This was a little reason to cry.

I walked into my room and grabbed my work outfit, which consisted of a corset with tails, and fishnet leggings. I dug around for my chain and smirked. Tonight was my night. Tonight, I'd be free.

I walked into the night club with long, graceful strides. I was too confident, but most of the pigs here enjoyed that. I walked over to the big boss man. He smirked please with what I was wearing, and to see I actually showed up. "Glad to see you here Kyoko." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Who's the dude today?" I asked, staying on business, possibly clearing out the club before my shift was over.

Boss pointed to the corner. I frowned. I actually had a hot guy this evening. I shook my head. Business. That's the only reason I was there. "How much?" I asked.

He smirked. "Three hundred." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"No one every pays that much." I pointed out, quite shocked.

"Must have liked what he saw." He said.

I rolled my eyes and headed off to get things done. Getting closer to the man I put my head near his shoulder, keeping a cute smile. "Hiya." I said with a wink.

The guy smiled. "Nice to see you did show up. Hiro said you are picky when you bother to actually come." He explained.

I nodded. "I'm a girl, I like time to myself." I pointed out, sitting on his lap.

"Well I would hope so. I paid a lot for your beautiful face, I wouldn't want to pay for a no show." He said. How badly I just wanted to smack him. Working here for so long, I knew the sick metaphors and 'innocent' hand gestures.

I tugged at the collar of his shirt with a sexy smile. "Come on." I said standing up. He stood also, only to sit back down with a slit throat. I smirked watching the blood leak from the long straight line.

Boss walked over in horror. "What the hell!" He shouted.

I jumped up, getting another knife out and was hoping to see a head roll, but he blocked with his own knife. I glared at him. I pushed, hopping he'd lose his balance or something, but I was unlucky. Keeping a tight grip on my knives and him, I dropped down spinning, to kick him low enough to get him to drop. As he fell, I let his body ride along the knife, slashing a line that was as long as his torso.

His death was going to have to be different then planned, but no matter what he could not live in the end. I took out my lighter and let my hand catch on fire. Once my hand was fully engulfed, I held Boss's face it was fully burnt away.

The rest of the workers stood there in fear, the guests had ran out when they could. I couldn't help but laugh. I took my three hundred and left for good.

* * *

So some confidence boosters would be fanfastic(: I'll even take helpful comments. Just something so I can know to give up now or continue with content.


	2. Don't Trust Me

_If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it__  
Remember only the verse, songmaker's cry the one without tears  
For I've given this its strength  
and it has become my only strength  
Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality  
Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew  
The sweet piano writing down my life"_  
-Dead Boy's Poem Nightwish

Sitting among the flowers was the only place I could find peace lately. My garden was filled with roses, daisies, lilies and many different types of wild flowers. There were also angelic statues and cute, silly signs that gave the garden character. No one knew my back yard was one big field of flowers and considering how I looked, many people wouldn't believe it even if they saw me now.

"If you were wearing something other than that, I would never believe what I was seeing was real." Yusuke said.

I rolled over to look at him. I loved wearing my black and red Lolita dress with the stockings and mini top hat that went with it. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He shrugged and sat by me. "You don't strike me as a Lolita wearing, gardening feminine chika." He said.

I sighed. "I dress how I want to dress. Today I felt like wearing Lolita." I explained.

Yusuke and I had managed to create a close bond, that I actually saw him as a brother. He grinned. "So I've heard Hiei likes girl's who wear Lolita. Wear that, piss him off." Yusuke said, not losing his grin.

I laughed. Hiei and I just never could see eye to eye, even when we were the same exact height. So me and Yusuke often plotted on ways to annoy Hiei. "Hey, there's a karate place that holds matches every night and it's for people like us. Why don't we go to that?" I suggested. I never felt comfortable admitting I was a demon after so many years of hiding.

"With you? Dressed like that?" He asked in shock.

I nodded. "Yeah. I like adding to the strangeness." I said with a smile standing up.

"You look too damn cute in that. But sounds like a plan. We meet up here?" He asked.

I nodded once more and headed inside to fix up my make up.

Kurama was the first one to be at my house and something told me Yusuke told him to come earlier than the others. When Kurama walked in, he frowned and started to organize the clothes from dirty to clean.

"You want the laundry basket? Or the vacuum?" I asked, half serious.

He looked at me and shook his head. "How can you live like this, Kyoko?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It's only me. And I spend more time in my back yard than I do inside." I explained, sitting in a chair. It felt good to not have all my chairs filled with paper work from my old job.  
Yusuke sat down next to me. "Kurama, this is how Kyo lives. Leave the girl alone." Yusuke said with a laugh.

Kurama sighed and sat down. He looked over at me and realized that I was dressed nicely. "Oh wow. You look beautiful Kyoko." He said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks. You always look handsome." I said with a wink, getting up. I walked to the cabinets. "You guys want something to drink?" I asked pulling out cups.

"What you got?" Yusuke asked, digging through my fridge.

Kurama shook his head in disapproval. "Whatever won't be a problem for you." He said politely. He was such a sweetheart, if only I wasn't the complete opposite.

Yusuke pulled out a beer and I yanked it out of his hands. "Don't need you drunk for the fights tonight." I said gently hitting him over the head with the bottle.

"Ah damn!" He shouted holding his head. I put the beer back and pulled out water bottles and put the cups back.

"Fight?" Kurama asked. I sighed. Yusuke was digging a deep grave today. I tossed the water bottles to them and sat back down.

"Well, none of you have seen how I fight. And well, I felt like today would be a good day to piss off Hiei." I said with an innocent smile.

Kurama sighed. "Considering how cute you look, you'll irritate him to no end." He said, "Oh, and a Lolita dress... you are asking it today now aren't you?" He shook his head with a small laugh.

I gave a peace sign. "I love clashing. I look cute and adorable, but my fighting is far from it." I said with a smirk.

He nodded, looking back to the living room. It was killing him to see it such a mess. I growled. "Keep an eye on Yusuke. Hey, Yusuke! This is Kurama's first time here. Be a good host while I clean." I said, standing up, tossing clothes to the corner of the living room.

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "I didn't think I'd ever hear that from you…" he said, trying to attempt to soak that sentence in.

Kurama frowned. "Don't clean because of me." he pleaded.

I glared at him. "Too late, hon." I said putting the clothes in a laundry basket next to the basement door. It was a good thing it was only clothes and nothing else.

We stood at the door, waiting to be assisted. The place was huge with a fighting ring in the center of the room and a bar off to the side for those who weren't fighting, or for those who 'needed' it to win. I started to get impatient and walked by everyone to get to the front. The girl at the desk smiled wide. "Aww, Kyoko Killer is back?" she asked curiously.

"Thought I'd help business. I brought a few friends. Two aren't fighting, but they're gonna watch." I explained.

The girl nodded. I was always jealous of her. She was perfect in every way possible. She had long red hair always up in a neat intricate bun and never wore make up for her face was structured so perfectly, that she always looked beautiful. Her body was what every girl dreamed off, and she had no problem flaunting it with skimpy skirts and shirts.

"Kyoko Killer?" Hiei asked.

Finally, he spoke! I smirked. "I do a lot in my spare time. Fighting is high on that list. I don't literally kill people but I've never lost a match." I said proudly.

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, not believing me.

It was a waste trying to explain to him so I just nodded.

I looked at the people who were part of the competition. I looked at the girl. "Hey, Ran, what's with all the new fighters?" I asked.

She gasped, remembering I took a vanishing act for a few months. "Well, the owner felt the place was failing, so we did some renovations and such, and managed to dig out a new crowd! They're better than what used to be here." She said cheerfully.

I nodded and walked over to the other people who were in the fights. I took a deep breath. It was a confidence booster to have a group of friends with me.

A group walked over to us, waving happily. They must have known Yusuke, although one of them looked extremely familiar. "Kyoko! Stage, now! You're our honored guest!" Ran shouted into the microphone. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry for leaving." I said bowing my head a bit and running to the ring.

"You wanna fight like everyone else or be the main event?" She asked covering the microphone.

I laughed. She loved having me be the main event. "I haven't fought in a while. Treat me like everyone else." I said.

She laughed. "Well you are our honored guest no matter what." She said, "And you're the first fighter." She said with a smile.

I nodded and stood there, making sure I looked cute and innocent.

"Now, who wants to fight the infamous Kyoko Killer!" Ran shouted into the microphone. Many hands raised into the air and shouts filled the room. She laughed. "Wow, we can't have the poor girl fighting everyone!" She said.

Noticing Hiei's hand raised, I tapped Ran. "Kid in the back, Hiei." I whispered. She looked at him and blinked.

"Not uh!" She exclaimed, "Seems Kyoko made a request." She laughed. "Hiei, Kyoko must have a special interest in you since requests isn't something she does." She said. I punched her arm. She grabbed her arm in pain and moved to a corner. Hiei stood in front of me.

"Why would you request me? Why not Kurama or something?" He asked, curiously.

"Wow, you speak! Who knew!" I shouted, teasingly, "And because I'd feel bad kicking Kurama's ass." I explained, taking a few steps back to make sure I was just off the center. Hiei did the same.

"Alright, everyone, be careful. These two are VISICIOUS!" Ran shouted, "FIGHT!" She gave the O.K. and Hiei charged at me with his katana.

I giggled. A fire shield appeared and faded creating a ring blade. Once Hiei was close enough, I jumped into the air acrobatically making sure I was behind him. He turned around and glared at me. The group only knew I was fox demon and some what fire demon, they still had yet to learn my third one, and they weren't going to know until it was needed.

Hiei turned to face me. He vanished and grabbed my shoulders behind me. I screamed in shock. Hiei laughed.

I looked forward and gasped in horror. Seconds later, I heard Hiei shout the match over, and me falling limp in Hiei's arms.

* * *

So the same crap; I don't own yyh, sorry if you find the end crappy. Everything I think of is either on the spot or something that chews my head until it's written. That happened to be one of those things gnawing on me. Reviews would be lovely(:


	3. imaginary

Alrighty; Sooo this thing hates me just lyk the thing I use to type my fanfics on. -.- anyways. I don't own yyh. and reviews would mean so much (:_  


* * *

"swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
__oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light"  
-imaginary by Evanescence_

Opening my eyes to find myself in the back room confused me. "What happened…?" I asked myself, trying to sit up, to find out I was being held down by a sleeping Hiei. I blinked, confused. The door opened and I looked over to see Yusuke and Kurama walking in. I smiled, greeting them.

"Aw, he's perfect for you. You're both so tiny!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kurama glanced at Yusuke in warning. "One, Hiei is sleeping. Don't wake him up. Two, Kyoko is in pain…and quite trapped." Kurama said, finally noticing the situation. He couldn't even hold back a smile of amusement.

I sighed. "Hiei, you need to wake up." I said in a soft tone. His eyes fluttered open and he let go of me, sitting up instantly.

"Now that Kyo is awake, you don't need to hold her like a protective parent. Although I think a protective lover would be the correct term." Yusuke joked. Although, everyone knew if I was to date anyone, he'd be the first to disapprove no matter who the person was. Especially if it was Hiei.

Hiei just glared at him. I looked at Hiei, "Why were you laying with me?" I asked.

After a moment of silence, it was clear Hiei wasn't going to answer. Kurama spoke for him. "Once you passed out, Hiei had carried you to the back rooms. Once a nurse that works in the building came, he let you go to stay out of the way while the nurse took care of you. But every time Hiei would let you go, you would scream and flail your arms. It was very worrisome." Kurama explained.

I glanced at Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke was currently reliving it, and his expessions showed how frightening it was to see. Hiei looked unphased, although in his eyes there was a slight sign that he was afraid too.

So Hiei knew fear? Didn't exactly think that was an emotion he was capable of.

I frowned. "Sorry for causing you guys any trouble." I apologized.

Kurama and Yusuke smiled in reassurance. Hiei just shrugged. A sharp pain reached my head. I grabbed it instantly and winced.

Kurama rushed to my side. Kurama was about to speak, but Yusuke beat him. "Kyo, you're head's bleeding…" He said unsure to be amused it magically appeared there, or worried for the same reason.

I looked up and moved my hand to see it covered in blood. My eyes widened at the sight. What the hell was happening?

Kurama instantly left to get a wet towel to clean it. I forced out my wings and hugged myself, blocking everyone out. Yusuke shouted to me, but I drowned him out. The memories of the day my family was killed right in front of me started to swarm my mind.

_Sitting in the garden helping my mother with cleaning out the weeds while she planted flowers and vegetables felt like an off day from the start. Today truly was no different. We always did this on a weekly basis, but something in my gut told me something bad was to happen. As if to answer my feelings, a dark cloud filled the sky. "Mommie, it's going to rain." I told her, tugging at her sleeve. She smiled warmly to me. I was sixteen years old, although, it was clear I preferred to act much younger._

_"Let me plant the rest of these. There isn't much left, then we can go inside." She promised, going right back to her work. I nodded and went back to pulling out the weeds, making sure I wasn't actually pulling up a soon to be flower. The feeling of someone towering over me, made me look up._

_My eyes went wide, and I suddenly felt sick. A person, rather, a demon was towering over me. I had seen possibly a few demons in my life time. None of them looked inhuman like the one before me. He lifted a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet._

_I nodded, but screamed instead. My mother looked over and the horror filled her eyes, she ran to the house to get her husband. The demon slashed my forehead with his nail, leaving a waterfall of blood to pour down my face. I ignored all pain and tried to run inside to be with my parents._

_The demon kicked me to the ground, looking up to the doorway when my mother and father walked out armed with what they could. The pain was now becoming unbearable, and I used the sleeve to my dress to wipe away the blood and to hold pressure on the wound._

_I wobbled to my feet, only to see my father's head rolling to my feet and my mother stabbed in the heart. The demon was unsatisfied with just stabbing her that he actually ripped out her heart with his bear hands._

_Holding down my breakfast that was really close to coming up, I closed my eyes and prayed to fly away. To fly away into the sky, then gently fall onto my bed to find this all a dream. But when I opened my eyes, I only saw I had large black wings._

_The demon smiled. "I did find you!" He exclaimed charging at me. With all my strength, I ran and the wings picked up and flew me away. Where they took me, I hadn't learned until a dojo owner took me in to professionally train me._

I was brought back to reality with the whole group swarming over me, along with Ran. When did my wings close in? I would have said she was the most afraid, but I realized that would have been untrue, for they all looked terrified for me. I wiped away the streak of tears that stained my face.

Kurama took the open chance to wipe away the blood and tears as Kyoko spoke, "Kyoko, I'm sorry to say this, but we're banning bird demons from coming here. After seeing what happened today, I can't risk this again." her voice trembled with every word.

"Wait…what?" I asked. In a way, I think she was banning me from coming to the fights too, now.

"Kyoko, I'll be allowing you to still be coming. You are only ¼ bird demon. But you are only allowed to come once a month to keep our new rule well stated." She explained.

"Why are you banning bird demons though? I don't get it." I said, still confused.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you so stupid." Yusuke laughed.

I glared at him. Kurama put his hand on my shoulder, keeping me pinned to the couch.

"Hiei was the only one who saw what you saw. But he claims that it was without a doubt a bird demon. And if it can make you black out like that, who is to say all bird demons are capable of that. It's too dangerous. This is for fun, sport. Not to murder and add to a death count." She said seriously, her voice no longer trembling.

I held my head and looked down. "Oh my God…." I whispered.

Hiei growled, causing everyone to turn to him. He looked up, not realizing he had growled so loud. "Kyoko, I got a glimpse in your mind while you hid yourself away from us. That demon attacked you today. Today is the anniversary of their death. That mark will come every fifty years. Did you realize that?" When did Hiei suddenly get so talkative, even only speaking in half sentences.

My head shot up to him. "That I sort of understood. But he found me…I've been hiding for well over 200 years." I explained.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're over 200 years old!" He sounded so shocked by it, like he didn't know demons aged differently than humans. We all ignored Kuwabara's idiocy.

"Kyoko, honey, do you have a place to stay for a while, where you'll be protected?" Ran asked. Now she was back to normal.

I shrugged. I looked over to everyone, wondering who would be willing to let me invade their personal space for a while.

Kurama and Yusuke raised their hands. Once Kurama realize Yusuke had his hand raised, he lowered his. "Kyoko, don't take that personally, I know you and Yusuke have a stronger bond built than we do." He explained.

I smiled. "You didn't have to explain yourself to me. It's fine." I reassured him.

Ran sighed sharply. "No. My little Kyoko isn't living with a half demon. They aren't strong enough." She said coldly. I loved how quickly she could change when it came to me and my health.

Yusuke glared at her. "I am too strong enough!" He protested childishly.

I shook my head. He had yet to see the wrath of Ran, and if he kept it up, he was to learn the hard way.

"Kurama, sweetie, would you truly be willing to take in my Kyoko baby?" Ran said caressing my cheek, like I really was her baby, though if it was a lover baby or an actual child baby, I wasn't sure.

Kurama smiled. "I'd be honored."

Her eyes were literally twinkling and she ran to give Kurama a hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She shouted.

"Ran, if you move around like that, those _luscious beauties_ are gonna fall out of your shirt." I joked. She instantly grabbed her "luscious beauties" to make sure they were fine.

Realizing afterwards I was joking, she ran over to hug me too. "You're officially okay" She squeaked.

Kurama and I were walking to his house alone. It sort of felt awkward. We had never gotten the chance to actually hang out alone like me and Yusuke have, or me and Kuwabara. Also my slight attraction to Kurama was most likely what made it feel awkward.

I glanced up to Kurama. "Um, could we stop by my house to get some things?" I asked. My first goal was to get out of the dress. As cute as I looked, dresses weren't my thing.

He looked at me and smiled. "Of course." He said taking a quick turn down my road. I hadn't even noticed we were so close to it. I unlocked the door and went inside.

"I know you can't stand the inside of my house, so feel free to admire my backyard." I said, leaving the door wide open as I tossed things into a random bag. Kurama walked in.

"Well that was a rude comment." He pointed out with a smile.

I shrugged. "It probably wouldn't have been if you listened." I stuck my tongue out tossing the last of what I needed into the bag.

He shrugged and looked out the back window. "I guess you're right." He said in awe. Apparently he now was in love with my garden.

I carefully took my dress off and put it neatly on my bed. I dug out a tank top and sweat pants and changed. I walked into the main part of the house just finishing a braid in my hair. "We good?" I asked, grabbing my bag.

Kurama nodded and escorted me out of my home.


	4. paint the silence

_"Now Her Soul Is Dead, Now Her Bodies Raw, You Can Numb Her Pain  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Face.  
But Dont Take Notice.  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Arms.  
Please Don't Take Notice.  
I Know You Have Her Soul.  
(and) I See It In Your Eyes.  
She Knows You Have Her Soul."  
_-Paperdoll by Kittie

The moment Kurama entered the house, he apologized for sleeping conditions. I was to be sleeping on the couch, which I had no problem with. It was far better than sleeping on the floors, which were tile. I put my bag nearly behind the couch to make sure it was hidden and not taking up any room. I sat on the couch and looked around the room. It was a small place, but typical Kurama design.

Kurama glared at the phone as it rang. I tried to not laugh, making it turn into a quiet giggle. I growled at myself for sounding like an annoying girl, then looked down when Kurama glared at me. What bit him in the ass?

"Yes…why?…..I will not allow it….no. Yusuke…."

Even only hearing one side, I knew Yusuke was pestering Kurama, more than he already was. Once Kurama hung up, he sighed. "Yusuke _insists_ on a sleep over." He muttered.

I smiled. "That'd be fun." I said. It would certainly get rid of the awkward feeling that lingered in the air.

Kurama smiled back. "Well, I wouldn't mind it, if someone else was hosting it." He pointed out. I looked around the room and nodded. Everything was clean, like it was all props for a housing magazine.

Kurama got up and vanished down the small hallway, coming back with blankets and pillows.

"Aww, Kurama, you didn't have to do that." I whined, feeling bad.

He looked at me. "Didn't take you for a whiner. Anyways, I'm sure you use pillows and blankets to sleep, so I brought them." He explained.

I shrugged. I took the few pillows he brought out and made a mini fort and put the blanket on the couch, setting it up for when I would go to bed.

"I'm going to be going to bed now, sleep well Kyoko." Kurama said, vanishing down the hallway once more.

I nodded, laying down and falling asleep soon after.

"You wake her, I'm not responsible for what she does to you." Kurama said from the kitchen. The house was filled with the scent of breakfast foods being cooked, and it was amazing.

"She won't harm me." Yusuke said, sitting himself on the floor in front of the couch. He started to poke my side.

Before anyone could tell him it was wise to stop, I grabbed Yusuke's hand, twisting it. "Listen Yusuke Urameshi, you got my attention. I'm up. Now leave me be." I said, glaring at him coldly. It most likely would have been more threatening if I wasn't just waking up, but Yusuke got the point and moved a way.

I looked at Kurama, "I thought you preferred others hosting events?" I asked.

Kurama looked over at me, carrying huge plates of food for everyone. "I do, it can't be helped if they just all show up here." He pointed out.

I shook my head sitting up. "Um yeah, it's called telling them to get the fuck out." I pointed out with a smile. Although, we all knew Kurama was too nice for that.

Grabbing my clothes and such out of my bag, I headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Coming back out I took a seat next to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei stood by the window avoid much contact with us. Kurama took seat and waiting until everyone was all set before he ate himself.

After I finished eating, I rinsed off my plate and put it in the sink. "Kurama, I'll do dishes." I told him. He looked at me and decided not to protest. I walked over to Hiei and sat on the floor.

"Sorry if I was bothersome yesterday for you." I said looking up at him.

He glanced down, then back to the window. Back to silence.

"Also, thanks." I said standing up. I knew he had nothing to say, so I didn't bother to wait. I sat on the couch and dug out my book to read, waiting for everyone to finish eating. Seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara being the only ones left, of course, I walked over snagging Yusuke's plate and fork to steal a few bites.

"Everything is so much better stolen." I said appreciating the few bites I was able to snag before Yusuke nearly beat me for his plate back. Finally bored trying to fight off Yusuke to keep his plate, I gave it back and went back to my book.

Once Yusuke and Kuwabara finished eating, I did the dishes and put them away. Everyone was in their own conversation with one another. It still struck me odd that I've only known these people for a few weeks and they were already pretty much my family. The phone rang and I answered it. "Hello, Minamino residence." I answered.

"Oh Goody, it's you!" Botan exclaimed.

"No, it's the muffin man's wife." I said.

She sighed. "Listen, Koko, now isn't the time for sarcasm." She demanded. Before I could open my mouth to apologize, she continued, "The demon that attacked you. He's a bird demon, believed to be a part of the same clan your blood traces to. That specific clan was wiped out, and only pure bird demons or those loyal to the leader lived."

I gripped the phone tied. I took a deep breath, trying to not let anything she said phase me. "Alright, What, mister Koenma wants the group there to hunt for the guy or whatever?" I guessed. It had always seemed to be the case.

At this point everyone looked at me, full alert.

"Well that seems to be the case, but Koenma wants to meet you." Botan said.

So after all these years, I finally got the meet the baby? Took her long enough. "Alrighty." I mumbled. By the sounds of it, I was to be the damsel of the situation.

_What makes you say that?_ Hiei's voice filled my head, he sounded very amsued. I looked at him.

"Koko, it's for your safety!" Botan shouted, knew I was much less than pleased.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a human and I'm not a kid. I'm 200 freakin' years old. I highly doubt that's considering a kid." I said.

She laughed. "Yes, but 200 is actually _young_ for a demon." she pointed out.

I glared at the phone. "When you want us?" I asked coldly.

"Now would be good." She laughed and hung up. I slammed the phone down and Hiei smirked. I let him admire the pretty middle finger.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked.

I screamed in fustration, unable to actually speak. Kuwabara gawked at me. "What the hell was that about?" He asked.

To save me from speaking, Hiei spoke. "Koenma wants to meet Kyoko. And there's actually information on the demon." he explained.

I imagined him smiling cheerfully for feeling ahead of everyone else on information. I bit my tongue to hold back a laugh. Hiei glared at me. I smiled, giving him the 'what's up' nod.

He shook his head and looked down to the ground.

I made sure to keep a pouty face during the whole visit with Koenma. Koenma glared at me, clearly not amused with my childish act. Although, he was a child himself, so him not being amused was pointless.

"Listen here baby-kins, tell me the freakin' demon's name, along with his location." I demanded. He blinked at me.

"Yusuke, is she like your long lost sister or something?" Koenma asked.

Yusuke smirked. "Naw, I wish." He said putting his arm around me.

Koenma nodded. "Very well then, Kyoko, I assume you know you are a target?"

I nodded, obviously I knew I was a target. "Oh geez! Really?" I made sure I sounded as shocked as possible.

Koenma glared at me. Everyone just watched silently, knowing they'd get snapped at if they chirped in. I smiled a sweet FU smile.

"Do you want the information or not!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm a target, and you want me under watch by these goobers. So kind of no. I'd prefer a one man operation on killing the son of a bitch, not a team work mission." I said coldly.

Yusuke looked at me. "Um, Kyo. Are you retarded! You blacked out at the sight of him. Clearly a 'one man operation' is just screaming suicide!" Yusuke exclaimed. Yusuke was definitely pissed and worried.

"Alright. It's settled. Kyoko, you can work with them on this, considering it's more of a personal matter for you." Koenma announced.

I glared at Yusuke and Koenma. "Whatever. Just give me the friggin' info!" I said.

Koenma smiled and tossed me a folder with at least 70 pieces of paper. "You wanted info, there you go." He said.

I gawked up at him. I was about to question the folder, but Kuwabara beat me. "Wait, this is the dude's file!" He exclaimed, overwhelmed at the sight of it.

Koenma nodded. "Don't worry Kuwabara, you don't have to read any of it. I know you didn't get to graduate above picture books yet." I said with a smirk.

"What are you implying!" He shouted.

"Sorry, was that not clear enough? I was calling you stupid, dumb ass." I grumbled, skimming over the first page of the file.

I couldn't help but laugh. I've heard of strange and unusual names, but this one was the winner by far.

"what's so funny?" Koenma asked, now curious.

"Yotakatori? Really? Sounds like a kid's tv show." I said.

Yusuke laughed. "Now, here's YO! Taka, tori!" He said pretending to be a tv announcer. We high fived at our creativity. Koenma was far from amused at our imitations. I probably wouldn't have felt so accomplished, if I didn't notice that Hiei smiled.

* * *

Okay, soo there's chpt 4. reviews please? (:


	5. take me away

"_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart  
as compass_

_This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline"  
_-Nemo by Nightwish

So since Koenma lied on knowing Yotakatori's current location, we were stuck sitting around waiting to be bitched at any time of the day to go to the Makai. We decided on saving time for that day and have everyone host sleep overs. For the week, everyone was to be hanging at my place, next week was to be Yusuke's.

I organized the living room to make sure it fit everyone. I had such a small place, so we were pretty cramped, or at least felt it. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching movies while I sat at the kitchen table, wanting to be anti social. Hiei was being anti-social too, by standing near the kitchen window. I looked over at Hiei. I had to admit, it was sort of sad that Hiei was the only one I truly didn't know. Everyone I had gotten the chance to meet and know while Hiei was just too himself to let me learn much about him, except that he didn't speak much.

"Kyo, you are being a terrible hostess!" Yusuke shouted, waving an empty bowl of popcorn in the air.

I sighed and got up. I grabbed the bowl, only to put it on Yusuke's head as a hat. "You've been here enough. Make your own damn popcorn." I grumbled, going back to my seat.

Yusuke turned back to face me, throwing the bowl, "Listen here Miss…shit…" Yusuke cowered behind the couch realizing he nearly hit Hiei with the bowl rather than me.

Hiei was next to Yusuke now. I ignored everything, getting myself some popcorn. It wasn't my fault if I wasn't paying attention. Yusuke's scream filled the house. Now I had to turn back. I frowned. It was only Yusuke cowering in the corner. I looked at a piece of popcorn and flicked it at Hiei. Why did I feel the need to save Yusuke's ass? Probably because I didn't fear Hiei like everyone else did.

Hiei glared at me. I made sure to keep an innocent smile on my face.

"You know Hiei, Yusuke has terrible aim. Since his was an accident, and mine was on purpose, I think choosing me would be the wiser one." I pointed out.

Kuwabara looked at me, fearful of what Hiei would possibly do. "How can you be so fearless of the shrimp!" He exclaimed.

I shrugged, "No clue, doll face."

Hiei was now in front of me. _Why are you fearless?_  
_  
Yes, because I have the answer to that._ I replied sarcastically.

He smirked and pinned my hands down onto the counter.

"If you are trying to scare me, it's not working. Although pleasing me, baby do more." I joked with a wink.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at me in disgust. Apparently people weren't supposed to have an interest in Hiei.  
_  
Another day._ Hiei replied to me telepathically, vanishing to be by the window in the living room. I blinked. Was he serious? Or joking around back. It was actually hard to tell with Hiei. I sat in front of my bedroom door, watching people argue who was where. We all knew the two humans would fight over the couch, so everyone else was left on the floor automatically. Finally fed up with them, I surveyed the area. I really didn't mind sharing my bed with someone, but either I felt uncomfortable with that person, or there was logical reasons why they couldn't.  
Yusuke looked at me, finally annoyed with the arguing. "Can I just crash on your bed?" He asked, walking to my door.

I blinked, and grabbed his foot as he tried to enter my room. "What about Keiko? I mean I know we're all sibling love and such, and knowing you a bit of incest would be great, but still don't think she'd like to hear you're sleeping with another chika." I explained.

Kurama made a slight disgusted face at my comment. Yusuke sighed. He really just wanted somewhere comfy to sleep. "Although, I'm sure she wouldn't care as much if you slept with another man." I laughed.

"So who's the lucky winner!" Yusuke asked.

"Kuwabara, who else?" I pointed out.

Yusuke grumbled and headed into my room with Kuwabara. Due to my comments, it looked more awkward than it should have.

I smiled and laid on the floor where one of the boys were supposed to. "Kurama, you can take the couch if you want." I suggested.

He looked over and smiled, saying thanks.

I closed my eyes and cuddled my pillow. I always needed the feeling of something in my arms to fall asleep. It was a strange thing of mine.

Feeling eyes staring at me, I looked at the window. Hiei was staring down at me. I attempted to shake off the feeling and closed my eyes once more.

In the morning, we were woken up by a phone call. Thank you for having Kurama over. He answered it for me, so no one was going to have to hear a sleepy Kyoko. "Why Hello!" Kurama sounded energetic, "Yes…would you like to speak to her?…yeah. Kyoko, phone for you."

I grumbled and got up to answer the phone. "Queen of the damned speaking." I said.

"Well last time I checked you weren't a queen, and well being a demon doesn't make you all that damned." A cheerful Irish voice said.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed with a wide smile on my face, "If it isn't my long lost best friend!"

He laughed. "Didn't think you'd be that excited."

"Well yeah! Did you forget it's _you"_ I said with a smile.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in the door way, "didn't think I'd ever seen such a happy Kyo…" Yusuke whispered.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Well, Chu, Rinku, Touya and I are headed to the human world. There's a carnival in the area. And I would have felt bad if I didn't invite my favorite lassie."

I smiled, "Honey, I think I'm your only lass."

"Mhm" He said.

"Alrighty, so I'm gonna assume in like 15 minutes? Since you always call _right_ before you do something." I pointed out.

"Mhm." Was his reply once more and hung up.

I looked to everyone and smiled. "Get ready, we're going to a carnival!" I sang, dancing to my room and shutting everyone out.

* * *

reviews please? Thanks! I hope people are enjoying this, I might not be putting this up to please others, but I appreciate feedback. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I sadly don't own YYH in any shape or form? Except for any created character and story lineee.


	6. Just Like a Pill

"_Not Feeling, Not Nothing.  
Good Intentions But Jealousy Takes Over All.  
Excuses, Abuses.  
This Time I. Know Its Not Over so Why  
Take All My Pride And I Shove It Back Down Inside.  
This Time harassment's gone to far."  
_-Raven by Kittie

I gazed at morning sky as we walked to the carnival. Jin couldn't have picked a better day. Although the group was quite confused why we were leaving at 11 in the morning to go to a carnival. They must have never gone to this carnival or were deprived of going to a carnival all together. Once we got Botan and Keiko we walked to the outskirts of town where the carnival was taking place.

When we reached the gate and were greeted by Jin and his friends, Yusuke grumbled. "Why the hell are we here so early! No one even here!" He shouted.

I smirked. "Jin, you don't love them enough huh?" I turned to Yusuke, "Well, as you can tell, since Jin is here and knows about it, other demons do too. Anyways, early in the day it's all humans, nice and calm, then once night hits; the cops run. The night creates a totally different scene, freaky humans, and demons that easily blend in come and it's a dark carnival. Not as creepy with the murderous clowns or anything, since that's what the demons represent. But it's fun, with rings to fight in, every from of dark music is played, it's a great scene." I explained with a wide smile.

Jin smiled widely, "Last year, Kyoko here won all the games and then won all the fights. Her lassie friend, Ran, for someone who hates fighting, she is a good person to keep around."

I smiled, remembering that night. Ran was a fire demon, and really knew how to fight, but she just preferred to watch fights and play video games on it than to actually fight. "Ugh…" I grumbled looking at Keiko.

She looked at me confused. "What?" She asked.

"Make sure you and Botan stay by one of us at ALL times tonight. The freaks will try to snag money off of you for the way you guys look and slash or worse. Well Botan might get by with her hair color, but still, we're not risking it." I said coldly.

The two girls nodded without protest.

As the sun started to set and the stars began to fill the sky, a band started to set up at the stage, anyone who worked at the carnival that were secretly demons revealed their true forms and the fighting ring was soon to be set up. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Chu were all excited. Jin and I walked hand in hand. There wasn't anything more than extremely close best friends, but it was the way we were. We enjoyed pulling the lover act sometimes.

"Oh, look who I found!" An annoying voice ringed my ears. I growled quietly and turned to the side to see the face that matched the voice.

"Nice to see you again, Miyako." I said, not caring that it was obvious I was annoyed. Miyako had long black hair in a side ponytail and bright green eyes. Any good quality about her ended there.

"Oh come on Chantal, don't be like this." She smiled. Apparently we were having a reference war to If a man Answers, a movie created in the 1960's or so, starring Sandra Dee.

"Sorry _Tina_, where's my manners?" I asked coldly, "You want to know who my friends are? Or are you trying to figure out my current love interest or what?" I wasn't in the mood for her today.

"Well, it'd only be polite to introduce them. Then from there I'll try to guess who has your heart. Or maybe it's all of them? Then I know you'd really be Chantal pre-New York." She laughed a bit.

I rolled my eyes, trying so hard to keep my temper. Botan and Keiko moved up to be by my side. It was nice to know I had feminine motivational support.

Miyako blinked. It was clearly a shock to her that I had female friends too. She started to walk away.

I glared at her. Was she seriously running off now? Botan and Keiko laughed. The guys started to make their comments about how pathetic that was and that she was stupid and things along those lines. Botan hugged me. "You actually kept your temper!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down with me in her arms.

"Botan, let me go, please." I hoped I sounded nice. She listened and stepped back.

"So what the hell was that about?" Yusuke asked.

I sighed. "Miyako and I have been 'friends' for a good time now. And her life goal is to pretty much snatch my love interest from me and leave me hurting."

"Well that's a shitty friend." Yusuke pointed out.

I glared at him. He was just so smart to point out the obvious like that. "Naw, she's the greatest!" I said sarcastically.

He glared at me and we all headed to see what there was to do.

Yusuke and Kuwabara competed against each other in every game there was and shockingly, Kuwabara was capable of winning a few. Jin joined them every once in a while, but for the fun of it, not the competition. Botan and Keiko would play a few games or convince one of the guys to win them something, but Keiko was also having fun with going to other guys asking them to win her something if Yusuke got to into a game and to beat Kuwabara.

Kurama and Touya really weren't fond of much there, but they wanted to be good sports. I should have guessed they wouldn't be the carnival type. Hiei made sure his glares were well known by everyone in our group and around us that he was very unhappy with having to be there. Rinku was having a blast, being the 'kid' of the group, it was obvious he would. Chu pretty much just watched over us to make sure we were all doing fine and weren't getting into too much trouble. I usually loved carnivals and the games and rides, but something about today just wasn't for me. I couldn't find my inner child and enjoy my time here.

"Hey, Koko, what's wrong?" Botan asked putting on her new hat. It was a black newsboy cap with pink skulls and studs on it. It did look adorable on her.

I looked at her and shrugged. "No clue…" I stared at the stage when I saw they were allowing other people to go on stage to sing, "But I think I'm gonna sing." I said walking to the stage, almost in a trance.

Botan smiled widely. "EVERYONE!" She shouted, getting our groups attention, "we're going to watch Koko sing. Let's go." She demanded. I swear I saw hearts flying out of her when she spoke. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I walked on stage confidently.

I looked at the DJ who was just chilling there. "How many songs can we sing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "How many you plan?" He asked.

"I might wanna do groups and duets. If it's alright, can I just shout out song names?" I asked.

He shrugged. He was just so helpful. He looked at his laptop, then back up to me. "Song number one?" He asked.

"Just like a pill by Pink." I demanded as one of the original band members handed me his microphone. I took a deep breath and started to sing. "_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me. I think I took too much. I'm crying here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun."_

By the end of the song a crowd of people were cheering. I bowed drastically smiling and laughing, enjoying that people actually liked it.

"Alright, I might get death glares. But I need my bitches. AKA, Botan and Keiko." I said with a smirk. Botan grabbed Keiko's hand before she could put any protest into it. "DJ, something Lady Gaga." I demanded.

He looked up and smirked. "Whatever you say." he said playing what I requested.

I smirked when I realized he was playing 'Bad Romance.' Botan laughed. "This will definitely be fun. Keiko, just follow Koko's steps. I don't think she'll make you sing." Botan pointed out as they were both handed microphones.

Afterwards, I shooed them away, "Hey Keiko, get Yusuke up here. I got an idea for us." I told her. She smiled, laughing a bit and told Yusuke to get on stage.

Once he got on stage he looked at me. "What?" He asked.

I smirked. "I need a duet song. Preferably 'Schadenfruede'."

The DJ laughed, shaking his head and obeyed.

Yusuke looked at me. "What the hell?"

"Just shut up Nicky." I demanded as I started with a laugh.

After probably hours of singing with friends and such, I was finally done. "Sorry for taking up so much time." I laughed.

The DJ shrugged. "Don't fret, you were a hit." He said with a grin. I smiled and headed to my friends. I grabbed Jin's hand and dragged them to the fighting ring.

"Why are we here?" Yusuke asked.

"Ran is actually going to fight." I explained.

Jin smiled wide. "I love the way that lass fights!" He exclaimed.

I laughed and nodded. Ran was standing in the center of the ring. She regretting taking requests, since here she was, instead of being an announcer and whatever else she did, she was now the one to fight. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hair was actually down for once, which meant she had planned something big.

When the opponent walked onto the ring, I sighed and smiled. "She's only fighting a punk ass human." I pointed out. Which was good for Ran for the fact she hated fighting and she now could avoid using her full power.

"Kyoko, you are referee." She said loudly with a smile. I glared at her and ran on stage.

"I don't know how well I can do. I just sang my heart out." I explained.

Ran smiled. "That explains the crowd. I knew the band hadn't been pulling much of an audience all day." She said with a laugh.

"Luck bitch." I said with a smile.

She gave me a thumbs up and tapped the opponent's hand and got into fighting positions.

"I'm the referee, if you wanna refer to it as that, therefore what I say goes. Keep it clean. Something tells me, I'm now gonna be part of the clean up crew, and I don't wanna clean blood or bodies. 'Kay thanks." I said as I gave them the okay to fight and moved out of the way.

Ran was the first to move, but not to attack. She kept an open hand, moving around the ring. She by her stance I could tell she had practiced and improved greatly from last year. Noticing Jin's wide smile, he could tell also. "Jin, cheer on Ran, because I can't." I said. He nodded with a small laugh.

The guy threw the first punch, Ran simply slapped it off, but came back with a simple bitch slap to the kid's face. He glared at her. He didn't like that she fought like a girl. But that was her style. Appear like a girl, act like a girl, then kick absolute ass when needed. It was a good style for her.

Ran swung a punch to his stomach. The boy laughed. He said something to Ran, but from my spot, I couldn't hear. Ran's normally blue eyes, started to change colors to a bright orange. I smirked. She was now officially pissed. Punches started to fly and a few kicks were also tossed in. Another kid slowly walked onto the ring and was ready to attack Ran. I grabbed his arm. "It's one on one, buddy. Get the hell of my ring." I said coldly.

He raised an eye brow and tried to punch me, but I already was a few feet away. I charged at him and twirled low to the ground to sweep his feet up, causing him to fall. I grabbed Ran's hand, standing before the crowd. This was our signal to everyone we were an official team and planned on sticking together till the end.

We smiled at each other and charged at the other two, with a full force punch. More people started to climb into the ring to fight. "Ran, we got problems." I told her, trying to fight off two guys at once.

She glanced over to me, knocking a guy out. "Yeah, what's that?" She asked.

"We're really out numbered, and they're high leveled demons.' I told her.

She growled, letting her hand be surrounded by fire, punching a guy in the stomach, waiting for his clothes to catch fire, then watching him burn to the ground.

I grabbed her hand again, now trapped in a corner. She squeezed my hand tightly and glared at the mob. "_Twin Flame Dragon!_" We shouted at the same time, pulling our entwined hands up, creating a two headed dragon out of flames, engulfing everyone in the ring.

Jin flew to our side. "Good job!" he exclaimed.

I forced a smile. "Jin, carry me?" I asked. He frowned and carried me on his back.

* * *

My laptop hates me; I say this every time I know. So anyways, I don't own YYH. If a Man Answers is my all time favorite movie from the 1960's. Even my current boyfriend agrees that movie was about me. If I was to exist during that time period and such. xD Also, Schadenfruede is by Avenue Q, a broadway musical. Look up the lyrics, they're funny. Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Just Like a Pill by Pink. I chose these songs because they're random and all very different. Reviews would make me happy.


End file.
